


Just A Touch Too Warm

by Gemini_Baby



Series: January Prompt Event 2021 [6]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Cuddling & Snuggling, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Jason Todd is Robin, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28633344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemini_Baby/pseuds/Gemini_Baby
Summary: “Jaylad, what is it?” Bruce asked as he sat beside his son on the couch in the living room. Jason should be in his bedroom resting. But at least he was here and not in the cave still. So there was that.“You would be out there…”, Jason answered in a low voice.Oh.OR: Jason is sick and has to stay at home
Relationships: Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne
Series: January Prompt Event 2021 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087832
Comments: 3
Kudos: 120
Collections: Bat Family 18+ Discord Server January Prompt Event





	Just A Touch Too Warm

**Author's Note:**

> Written combining the prompts, “ ‘I'll stay right here, okay?’” , “Bed Sharing” and “Sleepy Cuddles” for the January Prompt Event
> 
> This is also me using these prompts as an excuse for baby Jay fluff

“I don’t want to stay.”

“Come on Jay. You need to stay at home.”

“That’s not fair!”

“You should stay and rest.”

“But I don’t want to stay!”

“Why not?” Bruce asked.

It was not like Jason to act this way. His son, his child. Jason was sick. He needed to stay inside. A patrol was not something he needed to be on or even should be on.

“Not telling you”, Jason answered and looked away.

“Jaylad, what is it?” Bruce asked as he sat beside his son on the couch in the living room. Jason should be in his bedroom resting. But at least he was here and not in the cave still. So there was that.

“You would be out there…”, Jason answered in a low voice.

_ Oh. _

“I will stay right here, okay?” Bruce said putting a hand on Jason’s shoulder.

“Promise?!”

“Yes, son.”

Bruce pulls the boy closer, hugging him. Jason is so small. It has taken some time for the boy to trust him. He didn’t use to feel safe when being around them in the past. Now, he doesn’t want to be alone without Bruce most of the time.

He is afraid of Bruce leaving him and that just breaks Bruce's heart. No way is Bruce going to leave his kid behind, especially not when he is sick.

They stay like that for a while; Bruce's arm around Jason, pulling him closer in a sort of side hug while Jason leans his head on Bruce's arm. 

Then Bruce remembers that the soup Alfred had told them he was going to make for Jason would have been prepared by now. Bruce should bring it here and make sure the kid eats it. He stands to bring food and medicine for the boy.

“You are leaving…”, Jason’s voice is distant, a bit trembling and on the verge of tears. Both from fever and fear. 

Bruce leans down and kisses his son’s forehead. “To bring the soup Alfred would have prepared for you by now.”

Jason glares. 

“Son, I will stay. I promise.”

“Okay.”

Soon enough, he returns with the soup and medicine, which he sets on the table. The TV hums in low voice in the background as Jason eats his soup and Bruce drinks his coffee.

Jason takes his medicine after he has finished. The screen switches to commercials.

Bruce looks where Jason is leaning on him.

“Let’s go to sleep?”

“Don’t wanna move.”

“Mind if I move you?”

“Meaning?”

Bruce stands up and picks Jason up. “This.”

“Oh,” Jason replies as he rubs his eyes sleepily, “Yes.”

He carries his son to his bedroom and tucks him in. He brushes the hair from his forehead as he leans down to drop a kiss there. After turning off the light, he turns to leave to only be stopped when a hand reaches out and tugs at his arm.

“Sleep, Jaylad,” he smiles at Jason.

“Dad, stay.”

Jason called him dad and it's like he just melted then and there. There is only one weakness Bruce has; his children calling him ‘Dad’.

Bruce didn’t join Jason earlier because he wasn’t sure if his son would want that. But now that he has asked, who is going to refuse?

He joins his son who curls around him, throwing an arm around his chest the moment Bruce is settled next to him. It does not take long for him to fall asleep. Bruce soon follows behind. 

In the morning, Jason wakes up just as Bruce does. Bruce brushes Jason's hair back from his forehead, checking his temperature. It has gone down.

Jason shifts and Bruce hugs him tighter and tells him while carding his fingers through his son's hair that its okay if he wants to sleep more. Or just lay there. They would get up later. But for now, they both bask in each other’s presence, savouring the other's company.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comments, bookmarks and user subscriptions are always welcome and appreciated 💚


End file.
